


Familiar

by pretty_pendragon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Pendragon Returns, Drabble, Gen, Immortal Merlin, Once and Future King, POV Merlin, Waiting for Arthur Pendragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretty_pendragon/pseuds/pretty_pendragon
Summary: Merlin wakes to feel the pull of something ancient—something familiar.





	Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Merlin drabble, clocking in at exactly 100 words (why does it say 101??) because that's what the internet said a drabble was and I am forcing myself to stand by that standard. in all this was painful and I don't think I am made for brevity. But who knows, maybe you will disagree—let me know what you think!

Merlin’s eyes fluttered open. As he laid in bed, he sensed…a heaviness in the air. Something tangible, something powerful. Merlin ran a hand over his skin. It is as though the air is vibrating.

Then it happens. A pull from somewhere deep, yet so close. Something ancient, but familiar.

Suddenly Merlin is there. He sees moonlight on the shimmering waters. He feels the piney mountain breeze against his skin.

He hears a voice, calling out from the depths.

_Merlin._

He tastes his tears upon his lips.

 _Merlin_.

He wades into the cold waters.

“I have waited for you,” Merlin says.


End file.
